


Home For The Holidays

by MagicalStripedHorse



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Merry Christmas, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStripedHorse/pseuds/MagicalStripedHorse
Summary: Talk to me about SuperCanary on Tumblr(magicalstripedhorse)SuperCanary art is posted on IG @inkrediblysketchy





	

“Damnit, Mick, _MOVE_!” Gunfire sounded all around them, bullets ricocheting off the side of the Waverider as Sara tried to shove her teammate back towards the open door.

“Give me one more minute, Blondie, I’ll make ‘em hurt.” He shouted, twisting around in her grip, weapon thrown over her shoulder as he took his aim.

“We did what we came here to do,” She growled, “we have to—”

Her breath was knocked right out of her lungs as a single gunshot echoed across the open plains. She could feel the fire starting to spread through her shoulder and for a second she wondered how the hell Mick even managed to hit anything with that aim.

That’s when she felt something trickling down her chest, hot and wet, soaking her corset, her hair red and clinging to the skin where it flowed.

“ _Shit_ ,” was all she managed before she felt herself being lifted, bridal style, and carried into the timeship.

Through the incessant ringing in her ears and her vision fading in and out, she vaguely registered being carried to and strapped into one of the two chairs that the ship’s med-bay had to offer. Gideon’s voice was nothing more than a hum but she knew that the AI was telling them what they already knew; Sara had been shot. And it was bad.

It was somewhere between Amaya reassuring her she’ll be fine and Ray telling everyone to get themselves strapped in, that she felt the prick of a needle in her neck and the world suddenly went dark.

                                      * * *

Waking up from Gideon’s anesthetics reminded Sara of the hangovers she used to get years ago when she spent her days partying with whoever was willing to buy her a drink, back before the _Queen’s Gambit._

And right now, Sara would much rather have a wicked hangover, if the pain in her shoulder was anything to go by.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Mick’s voice came from somewhere across the room, “Just in time, too. She’s already on her way.”

“Wha-,” With some effort , and a hiss when her shoulder pulled a little too much, Sara managed to sit up, “What are you talking about?”

“Welcome home, Captain.” He drawled, taking a swig of his beer.

“We’re in National City?” She asked, and she couldn’t help the way her chest tingled when he hummed a yes in response.

“Seems like a nice place,” he mumbled, “I don’t like it.”

Careful to not jostle her sling-clad arm too much, she got to her feet and started making her way to the door, almost at the threshold when Mick spoke again.

“Sara, I, uh...” he said, frowning down at the half full bottle in his hand when the words seemed to run out.

“Mick,” She called, her eyes and smile soft when she said, “It’s okay.” She was already around the corner when she called back, “Oh, and merry Christmas!”

“Don’t tell Skirt I’m here and it might be!”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at that as she made her way down the hall, fiddling with the sling’s strap where it rubbed against her neck when she heard a familiar voice toward the front of the ship.

“ _Where is she_?” The voice echoed, followed by footsteps thundering her way. “ _Never mind, I see her_.”

Not two seconds later, Kara came bolting around the last corner, reaching for and wrapping her arms around Sara’s shoulders.

“Thank _Rao_ , you’re okay,” she breathed into Sara’s neck, her grip instinctively tightening around the woman’s all too human body.

Sara tried her best to not show the pain, but Kara’s strength was just a little too much for her freshly wounded shoulder to take and Kara’s super hearing quickly caught on to the change in her breathing.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—” She started, pulling back so fast that Sara, who’d been leaning on the Kryptonian, almost fell forward. “I just saw you and you’re _alive_ and you’re _here_ and—”

“Just _shh_ ” Sara said as she closed the distance between them, her good arm reaching for Kara’s neck and pulling her down until their lips finally met. “Forget about my arm,” she breathed, changing the angle of the kiss, her nose lightly tracing over Kara’s, “I’m just happy you’re here.”

Kara pulled back slowly, blue eyes meeting blue and a soft smile on her face, “Where else would I be?”

“You’re cute,” Sara said, placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “It’s Christmas Eve; shouldn’t you be at dinner with your mom and sister?”

“ _We_ should be.”

“Kara, it’s a family thing, I can’t—” Sara said, busying herself with a stray thread on the sling when she felt Kara’s hand gently lifting her chin, silently asking to look at her.

“They want you to come over. We all do…” And it was true; though Alex had already met Sara before, Liza had been asking about her for months, hoping to meet her and always just missing her due to the ill-timed nature of Sara’s job.

And as much as Kara wanted to say that she just wants her mother to finally meet her girlfriend, she had to admit that the holidays wouldn’t feel complete without her there. Because with everything they’ve faced and all the things the things they shared, how close they’ve become ever since, Sara was a major part of her life now.

“Are you sure?” Sara whispered and the slight tremor of nervousness was evident in her voice.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life,” Kara promised, wrapping her arm around Sara’s waist. “Now come on, before I decide to kick Mick Rory’s butt for getting you hurt.”

“I think we can let it slide this once; it’s Christmas after all. Which, speaking of…” Sara smirked, pointing to the little plastic mistletoe hanging right above them. “Remind me to thank Nate for putting that up.”

“Merry Christmas, Sara,” Kara smiled against Sara’s lips, thankful that she just got the best Christmas present ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about SuperCanary on Tumblr  
> (magicalstripedhorse)  
> SuperCanary art is posted on IG @inkrediblysketchy


End file.
